metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sneaking Suit
Just one thing, look on Old Snake's OctoCamo suit and Meryl's suit, they seem to have some sort of 'holes' in them, like little indentations, and I'm wondering what it's for, if it actually serves any purpose. I'll try to find a picture to make it clearer. OK, apparently Solid Snake had it on his during MGS2, and here's a link: See the holes on his shoulder? Also, in MGS4, Old Snake's FaceCamo has about 6 on the back of it. They appear to be a common thing on sneaking suits. Any ideas? NeveRelwof 13:06, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it's a common feature on sneaking suits, they were present in MGS1 too. There is already a mention in the article about Meryl having similar-looking shoulder pads in MGS4. -- 14:46, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Ah thanks for that. Do they serve any purpose, or is it just a decoration? NeveRelwof 12:35, July 6, 2010 (UTC) How do we know that Solid Snake's MGS1 suit is the same as his MGS2 suit? Kennedy 3421 11:51, August 2, 2010 (UTC)Kennedy 3421 We know that Snake used the same Sneaking Suit in MGS1 and MGS2 by the script of MGS2 as found in '''The Document of Metal Gear Solid 2 '''. The suit is described as being stripped down from its MGS1 appearance, and even showing signs of repair due to mission-related abuse. As for the holes on the shoulders, it's my understanding that they are indicative of shoulder pads, something like a pauldron, and those holes are the attachment points that secure them into the suit itself. Underneath the skin of the suit, the pads sit on the wearer's shoulders, but they are removable, as are the elbow and knee pads, which possess similar holes. I suppose the idea was to contain as much equipment as possible within the suit itself, and rely on external features, like padding, minimally. 09:33, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Orca* Skull Suit and MSF sneaking suit I just noticed that the MSF Sneaking Suit (the one that soldiers wear, not Big Boss) looks a lot like Raidens Skull Suit. Not counting common elements of most Sneaking suits (black and blue-gray color scheme, rubber-looking material) they both have stripes along legs and arms divided by a zig-zag pattern, ribcage-like design on chest and (this one is stretching it a bit) eyeholes of MSF balaclava match Raiden's full face diving mask's lenses. Does this this imply that the Skull Suit's design (in-universe) was based on MSF Sneaking Suit. And should we add these similarity and implication to the "Behind the scenes" section? I apologize if it has already been noted and mentioned before, but I didn't find it.--Erik1310 (talk) 10:40, May 26, 2015 (UTC) :The leg and arm pattern are actually present on the original Soviet prototype from MGS3. The ribcage pattern is similar to the Skull Suit and could probably be mentioned in "Behind the scenes," from a game design perspective, but I wouldn't speculate that it was intentionally derived from the MSF suit in-universe. --Bluerock (talk) 18:08, May 26, 2015 (UTC)